Dramarama
by Heishi-Ty
Summary: Katsuki Bakugō comienza a preguntarse luego de una noche en que su Squad le obligan a besar forzosamente a Kaminari Denki, el porque no puede dejar de observarlo. Con el paso de los meses, el de ojos rubí descubre que se volvió una rutina verle a la distancia; y ahora tiene una especie de crush; pero decidir callarlo, es lo mejor, ¿No? Las relaciones románticas son patéticas.


**Boku no hero es propiedad intelectual de Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugō había sido arrastrado a un estúpido juego de botella con sus amigos. Katsuki odiaba los juegos de botella. En realidad Katsuki odiaba todos los juegos estúpidos que lo involucraran y no sé tuviera que usar su Kosei para reafirmar que era el mejor como el futuro **Saiko no hero**. Sobre todo si Midoriya Izuku alias _**Deku el nerd de mierda**_ _**alías. El perdedor sin quirk**_ _**y**_ _**Te**__**odio,**_ _**Shine**_ no estaba presente. Y ese era un juego de esos precisamente.

Por eso cuando Mina, Sero, Kirishima y el idiota cara de burro que no dejaba de llamarlo desde un buen día Kaachan -_Como_ _si no fuera suficiente para él que Deku le llamase así todo el tiempo-_ lo pusieron en ese círculo extraño que él conocía bien; y seguido veía en esas creepypastas que un montón de personas imbéciles acababan _supuestamente invocando_ espíritus. Gruñó por lo bajo, no quería creer que esos idiotas estaban planeando una cosa así, ¿Cierto?

Porque eran puras tonterías para entretener. Bakugō se reprendió internamente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo más probable era que sí. Todos eran una bola de estúpidos.

"Conoces el juego de la botella, ¿verdad?" Comenzó Mina emocionada. Todos sonrieron ante los ojos rubí de Bakugō, los cuales aparentaban aburrimiento. No iban hacer la invocación. Tendría que darles méritos. No eran tan retardados.

La chica mapache -_apodo dado por el cenizo debido a que era más fácil de aprender que su irrelevante nombre_\- continúo con sus estúpidas reglas del juego.

Todo cambió desde ese día. Desde ese momento.

Un juego en el que comenzó a gritar y gruñir, diciendo que no participaría nunca. Y de pronto la botella girando. Una vuelta, dos, tres y se pierde la cuenta. Sus labios jamás habían probado los de nadie. El imbécil de Sero le amarró con la cinta y Kirishima lo reforzó usando su Kosei. Se suponía que era más fuerte que ambos. Entonces, ¿Por qué no los estaba mandando a la mierda con sus explosiones? Tal vez. Los labios de Kaminari contra los suyos hicieron que su cerebro también sufriera una especie de corto circuito al sentirlos juntarse a los suyos. Porque no encontró otra explicación lógica para esa experiencia.

Y _joderjoderjoder. _Acababa de dar su primer beso con Kaminari.

/_**Eres**__**un hermoso trauma del que no me puedo olvidar/**_

La sala de aquella casa en la que se encontraban quedó hecha un desastre. Bakugō lavo sus dientes con tanta fuerza en cuanto regresó a su hogar que le acabaron sangrando las encías.

Quería quitarse el sabor a Denki Kaminari.

* * *

A veces cuando Aizawa los ponía a hacer estiramientos al aire libre Denki Kaminari y su cabello rubio y sus ojos que combinaban con éste, brillaban tanto que Bakugō juraba que le quemaban la retina. Y si a eso le sumaba la sonrisa que poseía -_la cuál parecía ser eterna hasta que alguien le molestaba y cambiaba sus expresiones faciales con facilidad_\- era un tormento.

Una imperiosa necesidad le pedía llamarle a gritos a Kaminari para que se quedará sonriendo a la distancia; y siempre admirarlo en silencio. Porque él brillaba sin necesidad de usar su electricidad. Y Bakugo sentía que tenía tres años y había monstruos bajo su cama; y Kaminari Denki podía espantarlos entrando sin que llorará y él gritará llamando a su madre debido a sus temores nocturnos.

Katsuki no sabía qué hacer con todas esas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Izuku Midoriya jamás despertó eso en él. Izuku y su eterno "Kaachan" el cuál era fastidioso.

Cuando Kaminari pronunciaba su nombre de aquella forma. Era muy distinto. Él no despertaba esas ganas de querer poner su mano en el rostro y explotarle con fuerza. Aún no sabía que despertaba exactamente. Todo era muy confuso.

_**Indescifrable.**_

* * *

Llega el invierno. Y le molesta el ruido de sus compañeros a lo lejos porque, son unos escándalosos extras, porque parecen niños de preescolar jugando con la nieve. Y su línea de visión va dirigida de Kirishima hacía Denki quién termina cayendo sobre un muñeco de nieve, el cual hacían la cola de caballo y la chica orejas.

"Últimamente lo observas todo el tiempo" Alguien habló; y supo por esa jodida voz qué tanto le pertenecía a ese tipo que era como un dolor en los testículos.

Nada más vergonzoso que ser descubierto.

"¿Qué dijiste, escoria?" Respondió tensó mirándole retador. Como cuando su madre descubría sus travesuras durante su infancia de niño y le iba mal, muy mal. Con la diferencia que usaba un término diferente para insultarla de forma peyorativa.

"Te debe dinero o algo así?" Prosiguió Todoroki. El Supuestamente perfecto Todorki Shoto. Ese desagradable bastardo mitad y mitad. Ahora convertido en entrometido hijo de puta. Bakugō era como un cerillo. Su carácter, es decir, era fácil de encender. Él lo sabía. No le importaba. Su enojo se reflejó en todo el rostro descompuesto en un gesto desagradable.

"¡Métete en tus asuntos, mierda!"

Giró su rostro ruborizado. Bajó su abrigo apretaba sus puños con demasiada fuerza y ganas de romperle la cara y tal vez no solo eso. Quería matarlo.

"Es eso o te enamoraste de él" Insistió soltando un pequeño suspiró sentenció aquella deducion. Debido a que Todoroki pesar de ser un denso en cosas del amor, entre otras, entendía perfectamente el repentino interés de Katsuki. Ya que a él mismo le pasaba últimamente con otra persona de su clase.

"¡MUERETE!"

* * *

"Estoy enamorado de Kaminari, viejo"

Kirishima lo soltó de pronto. Como si fuera una bomba nuclear. Katsuki presionó su lápiz con tanta fuerza contra el papel que acabó por quebrarse. Y ah. Se estaba conteniendo. Maldita la hora en que le aseguró que iba ayudarle a estudiar. Bakugō quería echarlo de su casa. Y correrlo de su vida. A él y a Kaminari , aunque sólo estuviese uno de ellos . Oh. Cuando levantó la mirada esperó que dijera algo más y fue cuando el pelirrojo empezó a hablar y hablar del chico eléctrico. Ahí se siente un mal amigo. Y la expresión de furia cambia.

Porque Kirishima le extendió su mano cuando los villanos le tenían secuestrado. Porque Kirishima era su mejor amigo. Y porque ahora ambos ahora estaban teniendo esos putos sentimientos de mierda por la misma persona.

Al final se nota en los ojos de Eijiro que requiere la aprobación de su compañero y luego de mucho insistir y "¿No dirás nada?"

"¡Ponte a estudiar, pelo de mierda! Me importa un carajo lo que hagan. ¡Pídele que sea tu novio al marica ese si quieres y que te tiña la raíz. Pero deja de joder!"

Vociferó antes de que Red Riot mostrase la sonrisa con dientes afilados. Katsuki lo aprobaba.

Bakugō sentía que se estaba ablandando. ¿Era parte de ser héroe?

* * *

Pensó que el amor le produciría indiferencia toda su vida.  
Empero, suprimir todos sentimientos molestos de adolescentes; y hacer como si no existiesen manteniendo la amistad entre ellos parecía fácil. _PutasPutasPutashormonas._

Katsuki siempre había sido el chico callado, con la diferencia, que últimamente, se exaltaba menos, ¿La razón? había terminado desahogandose con su padre entre lágrimas. El castaño lo encontró un día cualquiera, puesto que Mitsuki salió a tomar un café con sus amigas. Los muebles de la casa se consumían en su mayoría en llamas.

Ir con el psicólogo a _desahogarse no_ funcionó. Miradas de parte del de ojos rubí en la que se leía en estos un claro _vete al diablo_ contra su terapeuta y al iniciar sesión plagada de un vocabulario lleno de groserías.

Ocasionó que acabará inmediatamente con un psiquiatra para manejar sus problemas de ira.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con una fotografía subida a las redes sociales, de Kirishima con Denki que Bakugo mal interpretó.

Era de esperarse el de ojos rubí no tomó sus medicamentos. Acababa botandolos por el inodoro. Faltaba a sus terapias. Su madre mostró un lado sensible que incluso a él llegó a espantar, más que cuando solía regañarlo. Y. _Mierda. Joder. Mierda_. ¿Por qué parecía que Denki se arrastraba dentro de sí? ¿Dentro de su cuerpo aún sin haberlo tocado? Todos esos ineptos extras... ¿Donde habían quedado?

* * *

_**"¿Y él antiguo yo de la secundaria?"**_ se preguntó al ver el edificio enorme de la Yue. Edificio que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

_**"No nos conocemos en realidad, idiota"**_ pensamientos en la cabeza de Bakugo iban y venían. _**"¿Que se de ti, cara de burro?" "No te conozco tanto, y pudiera decir que te odio"**_

Mirándose al espejo, meditaba de nuevo todas esas palabras. Bajo sus ojos unas pequeñas líneas de ojeras se marcaban ahí. No le importaba. No le importaba pasar viendo que su estúpido juicio se nublo al sacar una precipitada conclusión. Kirishima fue rechazado por Kaminari hacía más de tres meses; y él ahora estaba junto con Mina Ashido. La ojos de mapache. ¡Vaya idiota!

Y el maldito pelo mierda, ni siquiera se digno a decirle nada.

"¿Sabes, Kaachan?"

Esa voz, hizo temblar a Katsuki. La puerta de uno de los baños se había abierto y Bakugo jamás temblaba.

Era Kaminari. Con su típico andar, su brillante cabello y notable sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que al cenizo le daban ganas de besar y otras veces le daban ganas de golpear.

"¡MIERDA, ¿ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?!

De la comisura de sus labios tiró una sonrisa en el rostro de Kaminari.

"No, viejo. Los encuentros casuales, existen, búscalo en google. Pero, puede ser el destino" Contestó lavando sus manos.

El chico con el rayo en la cabeza volteó hacia el más alto. Sus ojos se encontraron perdidos entre los contrarios y nadie dijo nada.

_**Denki recordaba claramente cómo se mecía en los columpios junto a Mina quien acababa de darle un golpe en la cabeza y le reclamaba por ser un estúpido.**_

_**"¡ESTAS ENAMORADO DE BAKUGO!"**_

_**"SHHH, ¿Quieres callarte? alguien podría escucharte" El adolescente bajó la mirada. Estar enamorado del tipo más orgulloso y con el peor carácter del mundo, no era algo para presumir. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que sería un asco como futura pareja. El daba miedo la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos lo odiaban; bueno, casi todos. Sin mencionar que, Katsuki reprimía las ganas de querer explotarse**__**la cara a la mayoría de las personas. En pocas palabras, para Kaminari, tener un crush **__**con Bakugo, era como querer saltar de un bungee **__**defectuoso o un avión sin paracaídas.**_

_**Mina lo abrazo sin dudarlo. Mina era una buena amiga, tenía una empatía asombrosa; y una valentía que al mismo Kirishima le resultaba inspiradora.**_

_**"Amigo, no te rindas, quizá tú**__**puedes llenar su corazón amargado con tu cálida luz. Eres muy especial, Kaminari"**_

Denki no sabía con certeza si lo iba lograr; aun debajo de toda esa máscara de seguridad, se encontraba un chico algo cobarde. Ese chico que nunca pudo dar el paso a buscar a Katsuki cuando fue secuestrado por la liga de villanos y se hizo a un lado, dejando a los demás ir por él.

Y jamás se lo perdonaría...Jamás. Jamás.

"Lo siento. No te merezco, Bakugo" Mustió tragando saliva con pesadez, mientras se recargaba en los lavabos del baño,

"¿Huh? ¿A qué viene esa mierda lamentable tan de repente?" inquirió en un tono hosco, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Debí decírtelo antes, cuando pasó lo de tú secuestro, y Midoriya, Kirishima y..."

Katsuki podría haber dicho que venía gustandolé desde hacía más de un año; pero no siempre las cosas funcionan así. También pudo añadir que cerrará la puta boca, como siempre lo hacía; pero, quería meter la lengua dentro de esta. Y ese segundo beso...No forzado, sería el inicio de algo.

**Fin**.

* * *

_**N/A: Mi delirio es el BakuKami, aunque suelo escribir KiriKami también ya que es mi Otp. Pero, la verdad es que Bakugo Katsuki y Denki son una pareja crack y me entretiene escribir sobre eso.**_


End file.
